


Ashes Squad (working title)

by daredeviltrash



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basically stuff that happened in the mcu but with some changes, Comics/Movie Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredeviltrash/pseuds/daredeviltrash
Summary: After falling and turning into ashes, Bucky awakes in another dimension with the Guardians, his fellow battle members, a kid dressesd as a spider, and some kind of doctor who's also a wizard?? Together with the rest of the disappeared population, they'll do whatever it takes to get out of the soul stone and return home to their loved ones.Also infinity war spoilers!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First marvel fanfic!! This is a first draft and not edited in any way so I'm sorry for any errors. Entire thing is through Bucky's pov.

The last thing Bucky remembers is Steve. He remembers the shock and worry on his best friends face, as he himself was confused. He didn't know why Steve looked like that. Was it because of what happened before Bucky called out his name? He didn't know. What he did know was that he was sinking, like he was stuck in the thick quicksand of old cartoons. The only difference between this and the animations was that it happened quickly. He felt his fingers slip off the grip of his gun as the rest of his body sinked lower and lower until the ground until he could see nothing.  
Currently, the only thing Bucky could see was darkness. His tried to move his limbs, but he couldn't. It was as if his body was frozen in place. Like before. Like when Hydra stuck him inside a freezer after a mission. Like before he-  
He needed to stop. That was before all this. Before Wakandan doctors made sure he was okay. Before he had his own tiny farm with goats. He hoped they were okay. The goats. The doctors of Wakanda. The people there that were friendly and admired him. He hoped Steve was okay. Steve's probably doing something stupid as Bucky’s body laid still. He hoped Sam was okay. He didn't really get along with the man. Not really. But he hoped everyone would be alright.  
When Bucky awoke, the first thing he saw was a woman staring at his face. She looked sad, as if she were about to burst into tears on the spot. She also seemed to have huge eyes for a human. Was she human? She might just have big eyes in her fam-  
Bucky's eyes shifted up. The woman had antennas, the end of which were glowing blue. Okay so definitely not human. An alien. Of course she's an alien. Of all things, why wouldn't she be? Hell, he already had a small conversation with a talking raccoon that wanted his arm. His arm. He quickly moved his body upwards, leaning on his elbows for support. He looked over and saw it. His new vibranium arm. Thank God. 

“Are you alright?” the antennae woman asked.  
He looked over towards the speaker.

“I think so.” his voice was rough. It sounded like something was stuck in his throat.

“Do you need any water?”

Bucky nodded. He tried to move his body upwards more to a sitting position but he couldn't. He felt weak for some reason. Did something happen before he awoke?

“Drax!” the woman yelled as she looked in another direction. Bucky tried to follow her gaze but he couldn't. 

The next thing Bucky saw was a huge man standing beside the woman. He looked like his entire body was a dark blue color, and he seemed to covered in red markings. He held something in his hand. A bucket? Upon further inspection, Bucky noticed it was some sort of helmet. It had red eyes and different groves and buttons on the side.  
The alien woman cupped some water in her hands and put it towards Bucky's mouth. He looked back and forth between the two aliens. Are they to be trusted? What if they hurt him? Bucky's thoughts seemed to go away as he coughed. His thirst seemed to overpower everything. He drunk and drunk from the woman's hands. Going back for seconds and even thirds before he was satisfied. He felt less weaker as he tried to move to a sitting position and succeeded.

“Who are you?” he asked the aliens as he extended his arm out for help.

“The Guardians of the Galaxy.” the man named Drax answered as he helped Bucky up. He was strong. Really strong. Bucky almost crashed into the large, muscled man. 

Bucky's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“The whom?” he asked. 

“Guys, can I have my helmet back?” a voice yelled from afar. 

Bucky looked in the direction and saw a handsome blonde man wearing a red leather jacket and jeans. Standing next to the man was a tree looking creature. He seemed to have holes in his bark to signify eyes and a mouth. 

“I am Groot!” the tree said in a seemingly mocking voice.

A talking tree? Who's name is Groot of all things? Bucky was gonna have a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

             “So out of all the names you could’ve picked, you went with… Star Lord?” Bucky asked. Currently, Bucky was standing in front of these so called “Guardians”.

              They all decided to move from their previous location- a flat barren landscape with a glowing sunset orange sky- to their secondary location. This location also had a orange sky, but it seemed more burnt orange than sunset to Bucky’s eyes. They were also standing in a grassy field near a creek filled with an abundance of rocks and stones. The trees around them were thin trunked sprouting mostly green leaves and few flowers.

            At the present, introductions were made and Bucky seemed to understand their given names. Mantis, because well, she did kind of look like a bug if Bucky were honest. It was a rude thought, and if Ms. Barnes were here, she would scold her son. He was taught growing up to respect others, especially ladies. However, he was also taught to be honest. All in all, he did think Mantis was a good girl. She seemed kind and caring, but also innocent. Like a puppy of some sort, Bucky had this weird urge to care for her.

             Drax was a good name for the man. He carried himself with confidence and he seemed like a warrior. He looked like he could kill a man with one stroke. Bucky respected that.

              Groot was well...Groot. Bucky didn’t think much of the tree, as it was a reserved being. It was a being, though and he had to treat it with the same respect as the others. He did think that it was odd, though, The only words it seemed to say were: “I”, “am”, and “Groot”. The peculiar thing was that the others understood it. Maybe it was a thing that Bucky, himself would understand down the line.

              The only person he did seem to have a problem with was Star Lord. He seemed cocky and over- energetic. It reminded him of Stark. Just a little. Then, there was his name. _Star Lord_. Was it one he made up himself? It didn’t flow off the tongue as well as the others.

            “What’s wrong with it? It sounds badass! Like lord of the stars, y’know?” Star Lord defended.

            “It sounds lame.”

             Bucky’s retort earned a huge, booming chuckle from Drax. Star Lord, on the other hand gasped, he crossed his arms, and stepped closer to his taunter.

             “Lame? It’s not lame. It’s.. It’s better than Bucky! What kind of name is that?”

             The duo heard a gasp and turned towards the sound. It came from Groot, who looked bored, before this entire name fiasco. A smile appeared on his face, while he extended his limbs in an L- shaped position. “Groot! Groot! Groot!” he chanted.

             “Yeah!” Drax shouted in agreement. “Fight! Fight! Fight!”

              Mantis looked at the shouting duo in awe, and soon began to mirror their movements, encouraging the other two beings to tussle.

              Star Lord looked back at his opponent, and held is body in a fighting stance.

             “Let’s go white Je-”

              A huge screaming sound came from above. Everyone looked towards the sky, and saw a figure falling from the sky in the trees overhead. A second later, another figure with wings, zoomed towards the screaming being. The wings wrapped around the other as they fell to the ground with a large boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnn! Who do you think that was in the sky? What do you think of the banter between the characters? Good or no? Any other criticisms??  
> Please comment and/or leave kudos!! and if ya want follow my fandom blog on tumblr @literalangelsamwilson (or my main blog, @risingpilots)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a long one. Sorry about that, I was in the mood lmao.

Bucky’s heart nearly dropped when he saw the figure lying on the ground in front of him. The man was lying on his side with the wings from his jetpack wrapped around something. His right wing had a tear that extended from the tip to the middle part of the wing. The man’s eyes were closed behind red goggles while the rest of his bare face was covered with scratches and tiny rips in the skin. Bucky noticed that his bare, muscled arms were in a similar fashion.

“Wilson.” Bucky whispered to himself as he went to observe the hero known as the Falcon.

He seemed to be breathing, which was a good sign. Upon further inspection, his suit seemed to have small rips in it too.  _ Did a tree do this while he was falling? And what is he- _

Bucky’s thoughts were interrupted by a small groan nearby.  _ The wings?  _ Bucky then remembered he saw his wings holding something.

“Woah, you run super fast man! It’s like you’re the Flash!” 

Bucky turned to see Star Lord and his friends standing over him and the fallen. Bucky’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.  _ Who was he talking about? Is he another superhero? Is he one from space? Whatever Barnes, focus! _

“Um,’ Bucky started, trying to gather his thoughts. “I think he’s fine, just a bit scratched up. And unconscious.”

“I am Groot?” Groot asked, as he pointed to Falcon’s wrapped wings.

“What do you mean ‘him’?” Star Lord asked.

_ Right. The groan from earlier. _

Bucky used his false arm to pry the right wing, carefully, from the wrapped individual. While doing this, he felt the other’s eyes staring at him.

“What kind of alien are you? Do you know Rocket?” he heard Drax ask him.

Bucky ignored the other’s question, and looked at the tiny human lying curled up next to Wilson. He looked alright, apart from a few bruises on his face. His face was young and he had brown hair that started to grow a bit. It reminded him of a young Steve. He looked down and saw that he was a costume. One dedicated to spiders.  _ Is this the kid from the airport fight some years back? His suit looks different. And he looks young. Really young. Like a baby. Did Stark bring a baby to a fight? _

“Hey I know him!” Star Lord announced. Him and the others were crowded around him now, all staring at the spider baby.

“You do?’ Bucky replied. “How?”

“From Titan. See we had this whole fight with Thanos. I don’t know if you know him, but he’s this huge purple guy and his head looks like a nutsack. We ended up losing to him in the end.But anyways, this kid was with us to help fight. It was him and some wizard guy.”

“A wizard?”  _ Wizards existed now? What type of world did I wake up in? _

“Yeah and there was this other guy too. He had this cool suit and he could fly and shoot like lasers from his hands. It was awesome!”

_ Of course. Stark would bring him again to fight a battle. A kid of all things. He should be doing what kids do these days like- _

Bucky’s thoughts were interrupted again. This time by the kid waking up. His eyes fluttered open and he seemed shocked.

“J- Jesus?!” his small voice said.

_ And the kid thinks I’m Jesus. I really should consider that haircut Steve keeps talking about. _

“Um. No.” Bucky replied.

Star Lord stooped down to their level. 

“Hey buddy, you remember me?”

The kid seemed to consider his face for a bit before he recognized it.

“You’re Star Lord! Look, Mr. Lord can you tell me where we are? Is this Heaven? Is this hell? Oh God, I can’t be in hell. My Aunt May would revive me just to kill me again just for being here.”

Star Lord chuckled and smiled.

“Kid, I don’t know anything about where we are. I was hoping you could tell us.”

I.. I don’t know. I just remember falling from the sky. And this person with wings just rescued me, I guess.” The kid turned his head and saw Wilson laying there.

“Is he dead? Did I kill him??”

“No. Calm down kid,” It was Bucky talking this time. “He’s fine. Just unconscious. He should wake up in a few minutes, okay?” 

Bucky placed his false hand on the kid’s shoulder. The kid saw his false arm and gasped.

“Are you the guy from the airport battle? Was the guy who rescued me there too?”

A small smile appeared from the corner of Bucky’s lips.

“Yeah. I.. I am. What was your name again?”

“Peter.” He shook hands with the kid.

“I’m-”

Bucky’s introduction was cut short when a huge golden portal opened. He saw a man in a catsuit step out. Next, he saw a woman with brown hair wearing red. She looked familiar. Finally, he saw another man step out. This one was wearing a red cape and had facial hair.

“Hello. Who’s ready to fulfill this prophecy?” the man in facial hair asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sam! Don't worry he gets to actually do things next chapter. Comments/kudos/criticism always appreciated! Follow me on tumblr @literalangelsamwilson

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Pleasw comment and leave kudos! If you wanna beta read the rest of this please message me on tumblr @jun0steel


End file.
